True Identity cast in Red
by Crimson Shards
Summary: Zutara...Luck plays a strange game as Katara gets a makeover and stows away on Zuko’s ship by accident.Can she deceive the Dragon of the West or will Zuko find out he’s harboring his enemy and show her what true fear is…[contains swears]
1. Traped

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, simple.

**Summary:** (Zutara)Luck plays a strange game as Katara gets a makeover and stows away on Zuko's ship by accident. Can she deceive the Dragon of the West or will Zuko find out he's harboring his enemy and show her what true fear is…contains swears & violence. Flame my ass I probably flamed u too

-

-

The red clad symbol of the fire nation beamed as the sun rose shining on the banished prince's armor insignia. Prince Zuko was on deck scrutinizing the landscape to see if there was any sign of the Avatar. And again he saw nothing but blue ocean it had been nearly 3 weeks since he had even heard a rumor of the Avatar's whereabouts and his patience was waning. Irohn was quick to gage his nephew's mood as he noticed the military stance Zuko was in didn't hide the scowl.

Irohn knew better then to argue with his nephew on his search and current relentless course to find the Avatar but decided a white lie wouldn't harm anyone.

"_Prince Zuko, the ships coal is running low. It is imperative for strategy that a ship of the fire nation have a well stocked boiler to prevent a forced docking later on."_ Irohn stated sagely his voice calm as he approached his nephew at a slow gait.

"_Fine uncle! Rine City is a day's trip from here. Tell the captain to change course we may be able to get back on track by tomorrow nigh if we time this right," _Zuko said raising his voice at the command as Irohn began to turn to walk away. _"The avatar can't be too far off…"_ Zuko finished his voice dropping at the end of his sentence speaking mostly to himself as his authoritative tone wavered.

"_Have about some jasmine tea, Price Zuko it will help concentration and is said to instill patience. A virtue which all men seek but few retain," _Irohn finished his hand stroking his beard as he contemplated his latest teaching.

Zuko just rolled his eyes a bit before catching himself in the habitual adolescent act and returning his gaze to the un-phantomablevastness of the ocean before him. It had been nearly a month since Zuko had decided during meditation that he was not commanding enough because of his childish outburst so he was striving to act as was fit for someone of his stature--well unless Zhao was around, he would not give that slithering ass kissing bitch ass "Admiral" any of the proper respects which the title deemed fit--therefore he no longer allowed himself to wine or slouch in his chair if in public he would act as their superior so WHEN he returned home he would be fit to regain his honor and title as heir.

Hours passed and suddenly voices from the crew and the preparations for docking were apparent. Zuko broke from his reverie to turn and supervise the efficiency and tack of his crew. The last thing he needed was to have lazy shipmates; they would only serve as hindrances when he finally set his trap for the Avatar. Zuko then proceeded to command certain slower soldiers to practice drills and clean the prison cells. Oddly enough Zuko felt more secure knowing the cells were clean and ready to house his "guest of honor".

The harbor was now in site as the sad excuse for a city took shape. Its low brimmed houses of green and red tin roofs laded the grounds white buildings. Small figures of mostly brown and yellow clothing moved around the houses like chickens searching for food. There were only a couple of ships on the port. Nothing special a simple unmarked wooden ship and an old ship which had been painted a fading white, further toward to the center dock there amassed a small horde of plain fishing boats. It was a basic city near the outskirts of the earth nation surrounded by mountains and lush yellowish pine tree forests on 3 sides. The city could easily have been seen as quaint and beautiful, but compared to the Prince's homeland it was trash with people.

The ship docked near the deeper eastern edge of the port shaded by trees and Zuko quickly descended with his uncle ready to find a suitable source for coal and leave as soon as possible. But of course Irohn had other plans as he skillfully made his way between shops with his nephew looking for bargains much to Zuko's chagrin.

-

kcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcufkcuf

-

Katara and her friends were traveling through the market place of Rine City oblivious to Zuko's presence thanks to the ill-fated trees blocking the view of the ship. They continued walking and Ang had a large smile plastered on because he saved a cat from a tree and managed to get them quite a bit of spending cash… old women were very good tippers he learned.

Suddenly a young lady in her mid thirties dressed in a simple green/tan drape style dress called out to the group her voice distinct with a whiff of exoticness as she spoke with an accent that clearly stated she was not earth nation or any nation they knew of for that matter…

"_if di' travil di' ned me. Gurl di want make-over? it es 6 braze pe'sis, make ze butty' ful I garanti,"_ the woman aked her English lacking but her message clear.

"_A makeover like Katara would put herself through that,"_ Soka emphatically implied snorting at the still smiling lady.

"_What do You mean by that,"_ Katara reproached her glare aimed strait toward her brother while Ang smiled at their exchange.

"_Look all I'm saying is you've had that same look since u was little,"_ Soka made a scrunched up face as if he smelled something rancid and continued_, " Remember when gram gram cut your hair cuz u got the blubber stuck in a knot of it….you cried for days and that was only an inch.. I mean then, there was that time that Brassy the town healer got you that nice new navy blue parka and u refused cuz it was 'too nice,' " _Soka paused his hands waving over his head as he emphasized shaking his head back and forth in exasperation wining his next part,_ "admit it Katara, you don't like change so why consider this crazy lady's proposal your not gona go through with it so lets just not waist time and go find some nice plums…U know… Rine City has some of the largest variety of plums and I can't wait to try them all…"_ Soka finished as his stomach growled loudly making his checks tint red. His eyes searching the shops ravenously for the fruit he was yearning for.

Katara meanwhile had her hands balled into fists her eyes promising to cause Soka intense pain even Ang scooted away from the angered water bender.

"_Well…well you may be my brother but you don't know me that well… as it turns out I am going to get the makeover I've been tired of my look for a while now I was just trying to be nice since we didn't have that much cash but since YOU insist Soka I'll do it. And it will be a FULL makeover…go do your shopping and come pick up the NEW me when you're done,"_ Katara stated her voice shaking a bit but trying desperately to sound confident and assertive.

"_FINE we will,"_ Soka said then whispered a bit too loudly, _"2 bronze pieces say she gets her hair trimmed and chikens out."_As he and Ang proceeded to walk away leaving Katara with 7 bronze pieces. Ang was weary on the decision but Soka kept talking about his sisters habits and basically half-dragged Ang away with him.

Katara then smiled at the lady her plan now set she would teach Soka to eat his words she'd get a drastic makeover just to get him back… though she would keep her parka packed up for later on also.

"Here's the money I want a full makeover clothes, hair, everything…is that enough" Katara asked suddenly feeling like it was too little clothes alone could be quite costly.

The woman only smiled and nodded as she led Katara to her makeshift house/store.

-

tihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihstihs

-

3 hours passed and Katara emerged form the shop expecting to see her friends waiting for her. It was getting dark and she had yet to se her appearance the odd lady didn't have a mirror strangely enough. Bored Katara decided to walk around, a mirror had to be nearby somewhere. She felt giddy as she carried the backpack with her blanket and parka on her back in search of something to show her reflection. Catching sight of large tub of water a few building away Katara instantly went toward it not paying much attention as she her anxiety increased. Halfway there a familiar voice made her heart freeze and she rushed to placed herself in a nearby fruit barrel stand's small alley stuffed next to a cart with barrels hoping to go unnoticed.

"_Prince Zuko sometimes you have to calm down I didn't see any movement I'm sure it was just a rat or something,"_ the old man's distinct voice flouted to her as she scanned the ally for a way out

"_Uncle I'll calm down when we get out supplies and leave but I'm sure I saw someone run into the ally. And it was NOT a rat. Rats don't wear green fabric…It was a person I know it. Probably a spy,"_ Zuko's cold voice said evenly as Katara's heart seemed to loud and her thoughts raced… _I could of waited at the shop but I HAD to find a mirror Fuck...I can't get caught… think, think there has to be something…_ Katara closed her eyes trying to calm down and think clearly when the sent of plums reached her. She turned to her right to see the closest barrel was half with white plums with the cover hastily laid on the side of the old raggedy cart. Without another thought Katara climbed into the barrel, pulling the cover down tightly to close the opening and huddling down into the squishy wetness, forcing herself to hold her breath as the voices grew closer.

"_Yes uncle, I remember that a rash man is commonly blinded by what he fears and what he wants… Let me just check. Isn't there a proverb on being careful?"_ Zuko said trying to keep his voice even as it wavered again cuz of his annoyance. Scanning the ally carefully and checking the dirt for any intruders Zuko approached the barrels… no dirt was moved it was perfectly fine no sign of his "Spy". Suddenly his investigation was cut short as Ironh called to him.

"_Zuko this man has the rare white plums. Why don't we buy them, It will be a real treat for the soldiers and your favorite plum-berry crumb cake dessert can be made…?"_ Irohn asked though his needy tone and his intense eyes told Zuko he had no choice.

"_Fine uncle,"_ Zuko replied leaving the barrels alone.

He suddenly felt really tired he had wasted his entire afternoon shopping and even imagined people … he needed to sleep. And though he wouldn't admit it he really wanted to have his dessert again it had been nearly 3 years since he had it. Even the fire nation only had it on rare occasions seeing the fruits seasonal only for a few weeks a year and had to be shipped from the one port able to produce them.

Zuko handed the merchant the money and Irohn proceeded to instruct soldiers to take his discovery to the ship.

Katara suddenly felt her barrel move and she braced herself trying not to make noise. The cart squeaked a bit but rolled easily as the soldiers pulled it along adding the other curios General Irohn had acquired to it. After a half hour ride which seemed like hours to the trapped and now motion sick Katara the cart stopped and was then taken up a steep rise. A cold sweat passed over her. She was going on the ship, Prince Zuko's ship…."_shit,"_ she cursed softly unable to resist thanks to her now worst predicament. She heard voices outside but was too engrossed in scolding herself to pay attention as her barrel finally stopped.

There were more voices and what sounded like a cheer. Voices seemed to be everywhere she couldn't figure out what to do. Staying in the barrel all her life wasn't really possible though she did have plums to eat (slightly squished and stepped on plums but plums none the less) but sooner or later her barrel would be opened.

Katara waited and time passed slowly the voices never seemed to end and she began to drift. Her crotched position giving her no comfort but she was tired and her adrenaline was gone she just hoped she'd make it out of this one safe and that the guys were o.k. She didn't notice the voices slowly fading or the barrels slow movements as it was taken toward the kitchen. She had nodded off into a dreamless sleep as the sweet tangy plum smell invaded her senses.


	2. Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, screw you.**

**P.s. And my ass will swear in the chapters so if your anti-vulgarity have fun.**

**-**

**-**

She didn't notice the voices slowly fading or the barrels slow movements as it was taken toward the kitchen. She had nodded off into a dreamless sleep as the sweet tangy plum smell invaded her senses.

-

hctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctibhctib

-

Zuko paced across the deck. His mind preoccupied, his pacing and flawless about-faces were the only movements on the ship that brisk evening it seemed. It was nearing dinner time and his men had been sent to eat. But a thought kept plaguing him, making even the image of his dessert seem trivial. A soft red glow emilated from his hands as he suddenly halted his methodical marching. Glaring out at the sea, his golden eyes seemed to be staring at something, while only the blue endless ocean was visible beyond the horizon.

"Prince Zuko, I was wondering where you were. It is time for dinner, why don't you come downstairs I found some lemon tea which should ease your nerves," Irohn said trying to coax his nephew into doing something other then pacing. Frankly the sound of boots traveling to and fro for 4 hours strait was not pleasant. The distraction had almost made him lose in a game of pai sho, luckily his opponent hadn't been too skilled otherwise his immaculate winning streak would have been decimated.

If his nephew didn't relax then the soldiers would get restless and Zuko would not be in any condition to fight. A great fire bender was always alert and kept his emotions in check… something his nephew had yet to master in spite of his improvements in military baring and flame handling.

"Yes Uncle. I'll be down shortly; I have something I must do first. Thank you," Zuko responded his voice spoken like a true soldier twice his age but his eyes remained gazing outward into the never-ending blue that surrounded him since his exile.

Irohn just nodded, but instead of walking away he decided to change the topic hoping to snap his stubborn nephew out of his reverie. "Prince Zuko, when do you wish for the plums to be prepared? The crew is very excited with the prize we found but the cooks are undecided on what meals to place the plums in, they're awaiting your instructions," Irohn paused for a moment watching as his nephew continued to stare off into the ocean then continued trying to sound playful, "I was going to tell them not to worry but you should have seen the looks some of the cooks gave me. I swear they act as if they would loose their heads if they placed the plums in the wrong food. It was truly a sight." Irohn's gentle laughter erupted as he recalled the images of the cooks white faces when he had asked them what they planned on cooking with the rare plums.

"Tell them that tomorrow for breakfast they should prepare an array of foods with the fruits. And to make my dessert for later on tonight," Zuko said holding back a sigh. He felt so tired and even pacing hadn't been able to rid him of that weak feeling. He was not a child, there should be no need for him to take naps. His very uncle, who was god knows how old, had never taken a nap. Frustrated at himself he decided to meditate for an hour. _By then my dessert would be done and i can eat in peace, without the loud ruckus from the dinning hall filtering into my small private dinning room._

As Zuko walked toward his room, he hadn't noticed when his uncle left.. U_ncle can be irritating but he is cunning and devious as well. _Zuko knew his uncle in an instant could be a silent assassin if the need should arise.

Zuko searched his room with his untrusting eyes before he sat down and lit the candles to began his meditation. The sounds around him dieing out as his body breathed nothing but the fire he controlled.

-

tulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstulstuls

-

Chef Arroz wasn't normally skittish but he shivered when he remembered the look Prince Zuko gave when he said 'there will be delicacies prepared for the soldiers and they WILL be extraordinary.' It wasn't a statement it was a command and the anger behind his eyes told Chef Arroz that there was no way he was going to risk his neck by ASSuming what the Prince wanted. _When Prince Zuko wanted something and was that adamant about it, risking by guessing normally ended with someone bleeding…never dead…but well death was better then life at times_…

He was driven out of his thoughts on the Prince's rage when Irohn returned, a jovial smile always on his lips.

"Hello again Arroz, dinner was marvelous your men really outdid themselves and I thank you for the tea. It was exquisite," Irohn said as he greeted the man in charge of the kitchen.

"It was nothing General Irohn glad you found it satisfactory. Does Prince Zuko want his meal brought out now?" Chef Arroz asked getting strait to the point.

Sidestepping was never his strong suit and he had little patience. The longer the conversation with the General lasted the more nervous he got…experience had drilled into his conscious that long conversations with General Irohn always had repercussions. Plus the friendly smile always seemed so out of place in a military ship that Arroz couldn't help but feel weary of the Dragon Of The West. _what was it people said 'deception always comes with a smile'...no something like that..._

Irohn smiled brightly showing some teeth as he trailed his hand over his beard responding kindly "No, Prince Zuko is busy he will be down in a few hours I expect. Though he mentioned that the fruit is to be prepared for a tomorrow morning's meal, in as many varieties as you know."

"Of course! I will do my best," Chef Arroz asserted, turning to check on the soup another cook was adding carrots to, figuring that Irohn had finished delivering his message.

Irohn began to walk away then as he pushed the door open he added "Prince Zuko also asked that you prepare him a plum-berry crumb cake for tonight's dinner. It's his favorite, as you recall," Irohn added with a bright smile, disappearing past the door as his voice lingered, sounding almost mocking in the silent kitchen.

Chef Arroz was frozen, his face only centimeters from the spoon he was about to taste. His eyes were wide and his face was pale as he stared at the now closed door.

_I was careful but the General, like a cobra, had struck and now I have to make a cake and have it done before the unpredictable Prince arrives_. A cold sweat trailed down his back…I _hadn't even seen what condition the plums were in…and were had the crew placed the barrals?…what frosting should I use?….wait did they even have frosting_?…_Oh Damn my luck to fucken hell and back_.. Arroz rose from his bent position replacing the spoon racing strait toward the lower deck to retrieve the berries and flour as he instructed 2 other cooks to search for the other ingredients in the kitchen's backroom.

-

hcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnewhcnew

-

Groggily Katara opened her eyes. It was dark and she could barely make out her hand. Her right eye hurt which was probably because she fell asleep with it propped on her knee. _Yeah, just what I need a black eye from sleeping in this godforsaken piece of shit barrel. _Katara on instinct pushed her hands upward to remove the lid feeling suddenly incredibly claustrophobic, with the image of dying trapped in a barrel with plums oozing under her as their sticky juices soaked into her delicate skin and her rotting flesh had its smell twisted with the rotting fruit.

The lid wouldn't move. The realization that in her rush she'd pulled it down too far just hit her. The small confining space and lack of air wasn't helping her state of mind either.

"Damn it. Let me out," she heaved as she pushed harder trying to make herself stand in the barrel, so her legs could help her push, while ignoring the soft squishing noises of the plums she was on and the numbness of her legs.

The sound of a door being thrown open made her stop as loud foot steps resounded across the room. She wasn't sure from which angle the footsteps were coming from since the room seemed to echo and the barrel wasn't helping her hearing much either. She was a bit fearful -- the steps were fast, moving hurriedly, stopping their monstrous noise allowing silence to creep before continuing, getting louder as they seemed to approach from all sides. _What do I do now… damn…I need an excuse yes an excuse… but what exactly…'i uh..I just decided to take a stroll and was resting in a half full barrel of now ruined plums and found myself here'…that's not going to work I'm pretty sure… _the foot steps silenced again_…. Damn … I can't let them think I'm a stow-away I know what they do to them and...I'm a girl so…no I have to think of a good lie for being in a barrel destroying their fruit…shit! Zuko's going to kill me … his uncle did say these stupid things were his favorite. I need him in a good mood and destroying the rare food he likes is not going to help my chances….I need a miracle. Come on Fate u wretched hussy help me out I need some alibi, something, anything, I'm not picky as long as I don't have to face being burned, incarcerated, interrogated on my knowledge of Ang , or anything else that's bad… I just need them to let me get off at the next port no harm done…is that too much? _Katara was so caught up in her internal struggle that she hadn't noticed the sound of a crate opening a bit too loudly to be far off.

"I found the sugar but where did they put those plums?… Jasper said the barrel was facing that piece of shit window in the kitchen's fucken backroom. I swear if I don't find them that faggot will find a rat in his stew tomorrow. Lousy ingrate probably sent me on a wild goose chase just to frustrate me and get me in a shitload of trouble with Arroz again. Damn fucken monkey i'll spit in his precious bloody biscuit later …though I need those fucken plums. Fuck! it'll take me a goddamn year to go through all these fucken crates. That basterds gona suffer for this" the young male said irritably as the footsteps resounded once more.

Katara was still in her crotched position trying not to make a sound. All she needed now was for that nimrod to find her and all hell to break loose.

A soft sound that Katara couldn't identify was then heard followed by a loud bang, some grunts, running, another crash like noise, a curse then slower footsteps. She strained her ears to hear more clearly but again the blasted barrel was not helping her identify what had happened.


End file.
